


Another Rachfall fanfic

by katburys



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Before the Dawn, Btdr, Gay Sex, Heroic Rachjumper - Freeform, I already regret this, M/M, Nightfall (not project), Rachfall, Spider porn, btd, full regrets, gay porn, i forget my tags, mentioned Slachvitiated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katburys/pseuds/katburys
Summary: Another boring meet-up takes a turn when Nightfall shows up with other intentions.It’s going to get cringy.
Relationships: Heroic Rachjumper/Nightfall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Another Rachfall fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cringy. I added some Slachvit as promised and I’ll definitely post that soon too.
> 
> Major cringe alert.

Rach leaned up against the counter, taking a sip of his drink. Gatherings suck.

Everyone decided to gather tonight in Murkwood to have an overrated party. Although not everyone showed, mainly the heroes that changed their mind last minute, the majority of the characters were there.

Rach was already over it, awkwardly in the corner while the others did whatever they were doing. Normally he’d talk to Plague, but he was currently busy flirting with Shifter, who was interested of course. He’d otherwise go for Slach, but of course, Rach wouldn’t want to disturb Vitiated and him making out in the corner. And Project was too high, of course.

“Hey Hero.” Rach nearly jumped when Nightfall snaked an arm around his waist. Suddenly it didn’t feel like a waste of time anymore.

“H-Hey.” Rach blushed as Nightfall pulled him closer, giving him that look.

“Just arrived? Or have you actually been in this corner for the past 30 minutes..” Nightfall asked, pouring himself a drink and slipping something into it.

“Pretty much, where’ve you been?” Rach asked, hoping he’d be able to keep a conversation and not get all awkward.

“In the bathroom fucking some hot guy.”

Rach’s heart sank, glass shattering in his mind. He should have seen this coming. He knew Nightfall—

Nightfall burst out laughing, Rach’s sad and confused look sorting itself out.

“I’m only kidding. You’re the only guy I have in my sights right now.” Nightfall informed, Rach once again blushing and looking down.

Nightfall tilted his chin up so they were eye-to-eye.

“I um..”

“Don’t worry, no one else can give me what you’ve been giving me. I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon.” Nightfall winked.

Rach didn’t know if that was unsettling or reassuring.

Nightfall softly kissed him, Rach giving in and returning the kiss.

They pulled apart when they heard yelling.

“I GOT IT!” Project shouted, holding up a picture he took of them kissing.

Rach stood there, not sure what to do, while Nightfall just laughed. He was too high to realize what actually just happened.

“Please don’t post it-“ Rach started.

“All the creepy fans already know, it won’t make a difference. Plus you said you didn’t mind people knowing about your relationship.” Project laughed.

“Relationship? Who said anything about that?” Nightfall asked defensively, of course, unable to admit his feelings ((because he’s nightfall ofc)).

“Woah calm down Mr Tough Guy, it’s obvious you two are a thing. Look at you two. Nightfall wouldn’t have stayed if he didn’t care.” Project explained matter-a-factly.

“Shut it wannabe. That’s not for you to decide. Look at Slachvitiated. That’s a relationship. Rach and I, we just fuck and get high.” Nightfall stated defensively, Rach rolling his eyes.

“We do more than that, and it’s technically a relationship. Jiers, Jack and Miers, kinda are similar.” Rach protested.

“So an unofficial, work-in-progress relationship then.” Project insisted.

“No, it’s— I guess it is like that. We aren’t official yet. But we’re not even a thing yet either.” Nightfall admitted.

“That’s progress.” Chef commented.

“See? You’re-“

“Project just shut the fuck up you annoying shit.”

Rach and Nightfall laughed along with what Vit was saying, the party nearly over. It had been fun, Rach had to admit, but he was just dying to go home. Of course home with Nightfall.

He’d successfully had normal conversations and actually had a good time. Him and Slach talked a lot, which wasn’t normal, even though they were more focused on their partners.

Everyone at this point had started to leave. Nightfall had long ago slipped something into Rach’s drink, being the piece of shit he is, and it would be no problem bringing him home.

“Well, as eventful as this was, I think it’s time for us to head home.” Nightfall smirked, Slach rolling his eyes.

“I think it’s time for us to go home too.” Slach informed, looking at Vit, who just gave him a confused look.

“You two have fun with that.” Nightfall commented.

“Same for you two lovers.” Slach replied, still salty about Nightfall exposing him and Vit.

After more back and forth boring talk that I’ll stop with because it’s getting even too cringy for me, Nightfall and Rach said their goodbyes.

Before Rach knew it his back hit the bedroom wall and Nightfall was invading his mouth.

He felt Nightfall’s claw-like hands exploring his bare chest, feeling over Rach’s small chest muscles, making him shiver.

“You nervous Hero?” Rach felt Nightfall’s hot breath on his neck, biting and sucking up his neck and along his collarbone.

“Y-Yeah a little..” Rach gasped when Nightfall bit down on his sweet spot, breaking the skin.

Rach felt Nightfall trail kisses down his chest and stomach. Nightfall rubbed his cheek against the growing bulge in Rach’s pants, Rach letting out a quiet noise.

“May I?” Nightfall purred, Rach nodding.

Nightfall slowly unbuckled his pants, slowly taking them off, Rach dying of suspense.

Nightfall grabbed the elastic of Rach’s boxers—

“W-Wait, why am I the only one naked?” Rach asked shyly.

Nightfall rolled his eyes, standing up. He took off his shirt, enjoying Rach’s reaction.

Rach has seen it all before, but Nightfall’s toned abs and strong muscles always got him. He put his hands on Nightfall’s chest, feeling over his muscular form.

Nightfall pulled him back in, kissing him hungrily, his lizard-like tongue slipping into his mouth. Rach’s hands were redirected down Nightfall’s chest, Nightfall soon placing the hero’s hands on his hips.

Nightfall suddenly jerked Rach’s hand down to the bulge in his pants, Rach gasping in shock. Rach wasn’t sure why this was any different from the past few times, but he was nervous as fuck.

Rach started massaging him, Nightfall moaning as his hand came to life and started palming the hero through his boxers.

With shaky hands Rach unbuckled the larger male’s pants, hesitating before removing his boxers.

Nightfall took Rach’s boxer band in his mouth, slowly dragging it down Rach’s thighs as Rach watched in confusion and once again shock. Fuck that’s hot.

Nightfall pushed Rach to his knees, Rach grabbing his length in his smaller hands. Rach wrapped his petal soft lips around Nightfall’s tip, licking gently over the slit, Nightfall moaning and tangling his fingers in Rach’s hair.

Rach started bobbing his head up and down, slowly taking in more of his length. He worked around what he could easily fit inside his mouth, Nightfall moaning his motivation to take him in further.

There was no way he could fit all 11 inches in his small mouth, but the hero tried his best to deepthroat Nightfall.

Rach slowly adjusted enough to take him in further, finally taking in more than half of his length. He sucked down around him, loving the way Nightfall moaned and tugged on his hair. Nightfall started slowly rolling his hips up, Rach choking a bit before adjusting.

Nightfall started as gently as possible fucking Rach’s face, Rach taking it well and continuing to pleasure him. Nightfall eventually pulled out. Rach was out of breath, salvia stringing to his cock, lips red and shiny.

“You ready, or should I prep you first?” Nightfall asked, knowing he could get away with no prep at Rach’s drunken state, but he didn’t want to hurt him.

“P-Prep me first please..” Rach panted, still recovering.

Nightfall threw him onto the bed, climbing on top of him. He lubed up his fingers, tossing the bottle aside. Rach gripped his shoulders and buried his face in his neck as he felt Nightfall circle a finger over his entrance.

Rach tightened his grip when he felt Nightfall push the first finger in, letting Rach get used to the feeling. He pushed a second finger in, starting to curl and scissor him open, the hero groaning.

Rach gasped, legs shaking and toes curling when Nightfall’s large fingers hit that spot, Nightfall taking advantage. He thrusted his fingers straight((well, not so straight)) into Rach’s prostate, starting to fuck him on his fingers. The hero whimpered, feeling Nightfall shove another finger in to really make sure he was loose enough.

Nightfall stopped, pulling out, looking down at Rach who was a drooling and moaning mess.

“So tell me, do you think anyone else can give you this? Make you feel this? Can do what I’m about to do to you?” Nightfall smirked.

“N-No.. Only you can~” Rach panted, looking at him through lust-filled eyes.

“Not even that idiotic polar opposite of yours or that dumb Project wannabe?”

“No, you’re the only one- please j-just fuck me~” Rach begged looking directly into Nightfall’s devilish eyes.

Nightfall dove in and kissed him, hot and savage, Rach not fully processing it all yet. They were so fucking high.

Nightfall wrapped Rach’s legs around his waist, lining up with his entrance. The hero braced himself, feeling nervous even through his drunken state, but he knew he trusted Nightfall.

Nightfall pushed the large tip in, stretching Rach open, Rach biting his lip. He slowly pushed in until he was all the way inside. Rach could barely take it but handled it well.

Nightfall pulled out, until only the tip was in, stretching Rach’s rim, before slamming back in. He started at a brutal pace, Rach’s nails digging into his shoulders. So much for being gentle. The noises Rach made when Nighfall hit his prostate with every thrust, so big and deep, encouraged Nightfall to continue.

The hero wrapped his legs tighter around him, dragging his nails down Nightfall’s back as he held on helplessly.

Nightfall reconnected their lips, digging his nails/claws into Rach’s ass while the other hand lightly tugged on his hair. Rach moaned into the kiss, pleasure starting to overwhelm him.

Nightfall suddenly stopped, Rach whining. Rach tried to fuck himself on Nightfall’s cock, Nightfall laughing.

“You are really a little whore.” Nightfall smirked, before starting up an even harsher pace. Rach closed his eyes, the pain and pleasure getting to be more than he could handle.

“Mhff~ I-I’m close..” Rach gridded his teeth in pain, Nightfall fucking him at an even rougher pace. Nightfall grew closer to his climax too, also a moaning mess.

Rach tried to say something but failed. He came, eyes rolling back, legs shaking, screaming Nightfall’s name, going completely limp under Nightfall, painting their thighs white.

Nightfall’s thrusts became shaky, cumming shortly after Rach with a scream. He filled Rach up to the rim, collapsing on top of him.

They laid like that for a while, Nightfall eventually pulled out, Rach feeling empty and soar.

Nightfall gently moved the hair out of Rach’s face, looking at him through soft eyes. Rach looked up at him, still half out of it.

“I hope I wasn’t too rough.. you okay?” The larger male asked.

“That was amazing. I- ouch- I’m just soar..” The hero smiled, he would definitely feel this for days.

“That was one of the best times we’ve ever had, besides the first one, and christmas night.” Nightfall laughed, kissing Rach’s cheek gently and pulling him into his arms.

They cuddled like that for a while, before cleaning up and going to bed.

“Goodnight.” Rach nuzzled into Nightfall’s neck.

“Goodnight Rachy.” Nightfall whispered.

End because this was too cringy even for me-

**Author's Note:**

> 1 kudo = 1 slap to my friends


End file.
